Disney Prince AU
by TheSnowBlues
Summary: uhhh I saw instagram art and I fell in love with this idea of Klance in disneyland and and gay/bi princes. Cute :D


Okay, so this is something I came across on instagram by celestee (an amazing artist), and in a very short search for a fanfic to go along with the post I was severely disappointed and obsessed with the idea. In her comic, they're set in disney world but I've never been, so I'm just doing disneyland. If anyone knows of any other fanfics like this I would love to hear recommendations and I'll list them at the bottom of each chapter! I wanna read it, but writing it is the next best thing. Here ya go.

FOUND A COUPLE OF FICS KINDA LIKE THIS ONE:  /works/12055536 \- so long, and so well edited, worded, amazing

/works/8619766/chapters/19764685 \- not the same exact idea, but still, disney and klance and cuteness

Chapter one

Pidge came running through the door, papers in hand, "Lance! I got the mail! There's a letter from DisneyLand! If you don't come and read it I will gladly do the honors!"  
"You know opening another person's mail is a crime right?" Asked Lance, prancing into the living room from the bathroom, a white clay mask on his face, "and I bet I didn't even get it anyways, I told you I botched that interview,"

"And I told you, Walt Disney did not die and get his head frozen inside the Matterhorn just so you can get denied and NOT give me access to it!" She said, throwing the envelope down on the rustic coffee table, "now open it,"

"Alright, but don't be surprised when I start bawling my eyes out because I don't get to play prince Eric," he said as he picked up the paper, ripping the side of it to let the paper fall out, "I don't even look like Eric, how could they cast me as him," he muttered as he unfolded the paper.

His face fell as his eyes wandered down the page, "aw, man I'm sorry I pushed you so hard for that interview," Pidge got up and started making her way to him on the couch, "they really don't know talent when they see it," his eyes started watering while still wildly searching the page.

"I didn't get the part of Eric," he said, voice wavering, "I got the part of Prince Naveen!" he said, jumping up on the couch, and almost plopping onto Pidge, "I don't even completely look like him either, but GOD DAMN I'M SO GOOD,"

"HELL YEAH YOU ARE," Pidge slapped Lance's hands in a double high five, "Can't wait to tell Hunk and Allura! You get to work with them! The gang's all together again," Pidge said, shakily.

"Are you jealous that you won't get to see me as much anymore? I'll be around Allura so much that she'll HAVE to fall for me, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so jealous, that poor girl," Pidge rolled her eyes, "How about you stick with your own princess to fawn over? Besides, working as a custodian at the lab in my ticket into a successful job after my degree, I don't really know how I'd make 'disneyland character' fit into my scientific resume," she said grudgingly, "I sometimes wish I never went down the scientist pathway, but then I see all the shit y'all have to go through and then it all comes back to me," finally laughing and realizing she's monologuing again to a Lance that's soaked in fantasy she asked, "When do you start?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and raked the paper once again with his eyes, "it says I have to do one more drug test and then I get to start the week they get it back, so basically all I gotta do is go to DisneyLand and pee in a cup for some of your dudes and bam, got my dream job," he said, clutching the paper to his chest and trying to control his breathing, "I'm so happy right now dude, I can't believe I'm doing it,"

"I've heard some horror stories about working there you know," Pidge said as she walked over to the kitchen in their small apartment, "did you want some coffee?"

"Yes, always, and what kind of stories?" Wiping off his mask with a damp rag and following her to the kitchen he eyed her suspiciously, "and why didn't you tell me about this before I applied?"

"Well I knew it wouldn't change your mind either way, but I didn't want you to stress about nothing if they're not true," the filter was put into the coffee maker.

"Yeah, but are you gonna tell them now, so I get to stress about it right before work?" the water began boiling, "or right before my pee test so I get pee shy?" the water ran through the filter.

"I'll tell you now bruh, just wait a sec and go wash your face, I'll tell you after your morning face routine and your coffee" she handed him the steaming mug.

Lance came out of the shower, wiping the fogged up mirror, a habit Pidge hated, and looked at his face. He'd started growing a little mustache, which everyone in the world had noticed, apparently, because everyone would point it out to him and laugh at the patchiness. He'd never been the most manly man, but more a boyish charmer, and a mustache would _not _work for his brand. He grabbed a razor and went to work.

There was a faint sound of snoring when he went out to the living room, and the producer was Pidge, laying on the couch using a book as a pillow. Her orange hair matted into bed hair, and some dark blue shorts and t-shirt that she always wears around the house.

"You were gonna tell me something?!" Lance shouted right above Pidge, but far enough away so that her kicking leg did not manage to hit his face this time.

"God damn it Lance!"

He sat at the counter and waited for her curses to subside and her to sit next to him. He smiled at her as she sat down and was met with the usual death glare.

"Coffee?" He asked cheerfully.

"I hope you hate your job just like everyone on Reddit you ass,"

"'Kay, again, what do you mean? Story time?"

After some horror stories about Disney being able to control what you eat, your piercings, what you do outside of work, etc., Lance still felt good about the job, he didn't do anything particularly bad outside of work, nor did he want piercings or tattoos.

"It doesn't sound too bad for a person like me, all I have to worry about outside of work is how I can find someone who loves me, and seeing my therapist. Honestly, how much more prince-like can I get?"

"I guess that's true, you're definitely not a rule-breaker or anything, and all you focus on is making others happy…" she stared at him for a second, "I really admire that about you bud," she side-hugged him.

"I love you too kid," he said, giving her hair a little ruffle, "you, my dear, should go shower and meet the others at Starbucks, I'll meet up after my pee test,"

"Alright, mom, see you later," she walked towards the bathroom, and before closing it all the way, put up a peace sign and said, "Dare to be drug free!"

A/N

This was a draft I recently found in my drive, which makes me want to start writing again but I dunno broskis. I'd like to finish ONE story one day hah. I really like this idea of princes at disneyland :D


End file.
